Freckles and Aches
by miketv
Summary: Edward wants to start something and Bella, well, Bella just wants to know if it's safe to eat the pizza. All Human, one shot, SMUT.


_Just for fun._

* * *

_Freckles and Aches_

I run my fingers over my arms, against my chest and into my hair, breathing a sigh of relief. I blink, once, twice and then a third time, before finally focusing my eyes on the windscreen wipers that are furiously rocking back and forth against the windscreen.

'Well, shit,' I breathe as I reach to turn them off, 'fucking shit.'

I had been distracted when I turned off the main road a while ago, moving through winding streets and continuously turning left for no reason. Jasper had called, his first 'check in' since I'd landed in Forks eight hours ago, and I'd known straight away it was going to be his last.

We'd started off talking nonsense, stupid questions about my flight, my father and eventually the weather. It was around that time that I'd turned off route, trying to buy time before getting back to my father's house. He said that he felt that he was forcing our relationship, that he wasn't happy anymore- it had nothing to do with me, he'd stressed that part, he felt he didn't see himself being happy with anyone at the moment.

I knew that was a lie, Jasper could easily see himself happy with that tiny girl that had volunteered as a nude model for one of his art units. The one my roommate had seen him with more than once, who was plastered through two of his folios and was named as 'A' in his contacts.

Our relationship had peaked way too early. I'd been a nervous wreck after moving to New York and he was the first nice person that I had met. All our relationship 'firsts' were over in a week and within a month we were official. It was easy, we had a lot in common, we were fun, and at the time we needed each other. We both knew when it stopped working, but Jasper was falling behind on classes, my Grandmother was unwell, there was always a holiday and eventually finals and suddenly I was boarding a flight back to Forks.

Jasper had ended the conversation as I'd exited a round-about, I wished him well and he promised we'd meet before the start of the semester- something that I knew would never happen. I'd pulled back onto the main road, hanging up my cell phone as I did and tossing it onto the seat beside me. I'd just been re-entering Forks when an a familiar song started playing on the radio and I'd squealed, taking my eyes off of the road in search of my phone, hoping to use my Spotify app to find the artist.

'Shit!'

I'd closed my eyes, furiously pushing on the brake as I did. The roads were wet causing the tyres of the car to skid slightly and I'd opened my eyes to quickly pull the steering wheel to the left, narrowly missing whatever animal had chosen to dart across the road. I'd cringed as the car slipped through the gravel, finally coming to a stop beside the woods.

'Fucking shit.'

I pull my hood over my hair, turning the hazard lights on before jumping out of the car. It's drizzling and cold enough that I can see my breathe, I frown as I look around, jumping slightly to keep warm.

'Hello, little dude? Animal type thing?'

It was silly, calling out to some unknown animal, but it was only polite considering I'd almost killed it minutes ago. A truck passes by, its headlights shining light onto the previously dark road and I see that whatever animal I'd almost hit is no longer present.

My boots crunch as I step through the gravel, calling out once more before turning to jog back to the car. I open up the door, lifting my foot to the step to jump in.

'Hey.'

My foot slips from the step as I scream, the action causing me to fall backwards onto the hard ground. The hood from my parka slips off of my head and, in an effort to keep myself hidden, I cover my face with my hands.

'Jee-zuus.'

I swear, no longer from fear but from embarrassment and gentle laughter sounds from above me. I laugh slightly too, pushing my hair from my face before making a move to stand up.

'Here.'

The voice still holds laughter and I blindly hold my arm up in response. His hand wraps around my wrist, easily pulling me to my feet and bringing my body flush against his. Vibrant green eyes search my face, hesitating on my lips before finally meeting my eyes. His tongue darts out to lick his bottom lip before a smile forms on his face.

'Hey Bella.'

I smile right back, shaking my head slightly before taking a step backwards. He releases my arm as I do, watching as I begin to brush the dirt from my clothes.

'I'm surprised you remember who I am Cullen.'

I pull my parka from my shoulders and aggressively shake the material between us, trying to rid it of the leaves that have gripped to it. I raise an eyebrow as he pushes his hands into his jean pockets, finally shrugging his shoulders in response to my comment.

'Okay,' I sigh, 'well cool… Nice seeing you and all, but I better bounce.' The rain had come to a complete stop but the air was cold as fuck so I wasn't really interested in having a high school reunion, even if Edward Cullen is a total, _total_, babe.

Edward didn't feel the need to respond verbally, instead he kicked at one of the back tyres of the car. I frown and walk towards him, kicking the tyre myself, guessing that it was probably flat, although I couldn't see a difference myself.

'You got a spare?'

'Um,' I look around, 'maybe, I don't really know,' I shrug, suddenly feeling like a complete loser. 'Honestly, it's my dad's 'friend who just happens to be a girl's' car, I don't know what the deal is.'

Edward turns and walks to the back of the car, opening the boot in search of a tyre. He finds it easily and I sigh in relief as he drags it out. His jumper slides up slightly in the process and I bite my lip as his lower back becomes exposed. He catches my eye and, obviously realising what I'd been doing, smirks. I'm too lazy to pretend to be embarrassed, so I merely laugh.

'Is this going to take long?' I ask as he crouches beside the tyre.

'Why? Are you meeting Emmett?'

'Who?'

He doesn't respond and I don't push, because I know exactly who Emmett is, and I know that in high school he and Edward didn't get along. I also know that it hadn't been a serious problem, at least not until Emmett had asked me to prom and, after being promised free pizza and tequila, I'd agreed.

I got absolutely wasted that night and ended up puking on my shoes and in my hair behind the school gym while Emmett made out with some blonde exchange student under the bleachers. He went out of his way to avoid me after that, hiding behind his books, pretending he'd left his things in his last class, and suddenly realising last minute that he was walking in the wrong direction- that one was always my favourite.

I'd decided to go to biology early the day he approached me. I was alone, my head buried in the textbook as I tried to memorise the notes. He'd slipped in and, with a burning red jaw and fresh blood on the collar of his shirt, choked out an apology- something along the lines of; 'I'm sorry and shit.'

Edward was suspended that day- for initiating a fight on school property.

'How can I help?' I crouch down beside him, holding onto his arm to keep balance.

He stands and I frown, looking up at him from my crouched position. He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a zip lock bag, tossing it at me.

'Roll that shit.'

I swing the plastic in front of my face, admiring the green pieces as they dance around the bag. This I could help with. I stand and open the back door tossing the bag onto the seat before climbing into the front to mess around with my ipod. I plug it in and hit shuffle, not even caring about what music comes through the speakers.

I set up camp in the back seat, my body curling around itself with my feet resting against the step of the car. I shake the bag a couple of times before opening it, shivering slightly as the smell attacks my senses.

'So, how you been?'

I internally roll my eyes at my stupid question, I really am the worst with small talk, but this situation was already awkward enough so I wasn't about to sit in silence with the dude.

'Fine.'

_Oh-kay. _

'You working?'

'Yep.'

'Are you still living with your parents?'

There's a pause here and my eyes slip to his just as he says that he's not living in Forks anymore. His eyes never leave mine so I know he sees the surprise I have at his response.

'Seriously?'

He looks away and shrugs, mumbling something about housesitting, and I suddenly feel like shit for ever thinking that he'd be stuck in this town forever. That had been the reason of course, not that Edward Cullen was trouble, not that he smoked and had awful grades, but that he could easily turn into a reason for me to stay in this loser town.

'That's so great, congratulations,' my voice is shaky and again I feel like shit, like I'm implying it's some life achievement to move away from home. I curl deeper into myself, throwing all my concentration into rolling the joint, lucky for me it fits smoothly and I run to tongue over the paper to seal it.

Edward huffs and moves to stand in front of me, I hold the joint out to him proudly and he grabs it from my hand, pocketing it, before pulling me to my feet. He holds me tight but his eyes are on his other hand which has started pushing my parka down my left shoulder. I don't struggle- I already know what he's searching for.

He breathes a sigh of relief as my oversized t-shirt falls from my shoulder, exposing my collar bone and the series of three beauty marks that run across the bone. His thumb reaches out to caress the skin and I hum at the contact. His eyes flash to mine, burning, and I feel as my heart rate increases.

'Edward.'

He traces his favourite pattern once more before his fingers slowly creep up my neck, stoping to circle around it, his thumb pressing slightly into the centre. I hold my breath, suddenly so nervous, knowing that if I let it go he'll know how much I want him. His eyes darken and his jaw clenches and my body shivers in response. I know he's close to kissing me and I lick my lips in anticipation.

Edward groans quietly and pulls me forward gently, moulding my body against his. My hands grip to his jumper in response and I tilt my face up, kissing the stubble that runs against the side of his chin. His other hand moves to tangle itself in my hair, cradling the back of my head, and he presses his forehead against mine, slowly we exhale together.

I budge first, because his touch is turning me the fuck on and I want him all over me. I crash my mouth against his, biting pulling and moaning and Edward responds by pushing my body against the back of the car, grunting as he moves my leg to rub himself against me.

My hands tangle into his hair as he pulls back to take a breath, securing my bottom lip between his teeth as he does, I moan and pull myself closer to him, deeply breathing him in. He drops my lip and pushes away, slamming the back door closed and moving to the front, pulling the key from the ignition.

'Get in my car Bella,' he slams the front door and moves past me.

'Wait, what about the flat tyre?' I'm breathing heavily, my eyes following him as he drops the tyre back in the boot and locks up the car.

'It wasn't flat,' he grabs my arm and pulls me towards his car- excuse me, his impala, his fucking 1968, navy blue _Chevrolet Impala. _I shiver as I'm flooded with memorise of sneaking out on school nights, climbing over my back fence and through my neighbours shrubs to find his impala waiting three doors down.

Edward opens the passenger door for me, tossing me into the seat before jogging around the front to climb in beside me. He starts the engine and as soon as the heat starts flowing through the car I strip myself of my parka and hoist myself to climb onto his lap. Edward revs the engine though, and I'm jolted sideways as he pulls harshly onto the highway.

'What are you doing?'

'We're going to my parents place.'

My eyes widen, this is completely new territory. We've never been to each other's house, that's too intimate, and I've always made sure not to do intimate with him.

'Fuck off,' I say, 'just pull over here.' I move to pull my t-shirt over my head but Edward grips my wrist.

'You're coming home with me Bella.'

He lets go of my wrist and turns his windscreen wipers on, slowing his speed slightly as the rain starts to pick up again. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the joint, handing it over to me. He senses it, my nerves, my fear, everything. When it comes to me, Edward just knows.

My nerves come back at full force when we pull up to his parents place. The rain is crazy heavy but I can make out the blue skirting, the flower beds and even the porch swing that is rocking back and forth from the wind.

I turn back to him with the intention of telling him that it's a bad idea but Edward sticks his tongue down my throat. I pull back, struggling to catch my breath and Edward quickly wraps my parka back around me, aggressively pulling my arms through the slips. He kisses me quickly once more, pulling my hood over my hair as he does.

'I'm going to make you come so hard baby girl.'

I tremble at his words and Edward smirks, taking my hand in his own and pulling me across the seat. I follow him out of the impala, gripping his hand tighter when I feel the rain pelting against my back. We jog to the porch and Edward keeps his hand in mine as he unlocks the front door, dragging me in behind him.

He locks the door and hits the porch light off before taking hold of my arm, dragging me through the dimly lit hallway and up the staircase. I trip slightly and I feel as his grip tightens around my arm. The next door he opens is his bedroom, and he tosses me in, pretending he hadn't noticed my hesitation. There are no lights on, but the moon is so full I can easily make out his position against the back of the door.

I slowly begin to pull my soaking wet parka from my shoulders and Edward meets me halfway, ripping the material from me and tossing it to the floor. His mouth meets my throat, breathing me in before following a trail to my lips. I groan and push my hands under his jumper, my numb fingers meet his heated flesh and Edward shivers. His lips push harder against mine as his hands move to my hips, clenching around them as he lifts me from the ground. My hands find his hair and I tug, pull and shove against him, trying to get closer, always closer.

My legs circle his waist as Edward starts walking but upon realising where he is going I anxiously shake my head.

'No, no,' I cry, 'right here.'

He groans and drops down to the floor, and I quickly reach under his jumper again, tugging both it and his grey shirt off. My hands move to his zipper but Edward pushes them away, quickly blocking me when I try again.

'Take your clothes off Bella.'

I nod and quickly pull my shirt over my head, hearing Edward groan as my bare chest is exposed to him. He aggressively pulls his jeans down his hips, kicking like crazy until the damp material finally falls away. He moves to lean against the side of his mattress, as one of his hands dives in his boxer shorts and he strokes himself as I stand to pull my own jeans off.

He quickly reaches for me when I kneel back down, and I shove my hand down his shorts, moaning at the feel of him in my hand. Edward groans into my shoulder as his hand plunges down the front of my underwear, and I jolt towards him as his cold fingers meet my heated centre.

'Please, Edward.'

My lips meet his frantically and I move my hands to his shoulders, pulling myself across his torso, my legs falling on either side of him. Edward moves his hand from my underwear and grips my hips tightly, rocking me gently against his hard-on. I drop my mouth to his neck, biting into the skin when he increases the speed.

'Wait, stop,' I breathe into his skin and push myself onto my knees, reaching under me to pull his boxers down his hips. I move to stand completely but Edward's arm circles my waist, holding me as his other hands rips my underwear off.

'Hey,' I cry as he tosses the flimsy white lace across the room, 'those were hella cute Edward.'

He laughs and pulls against my knee, causing my body to rock gently against his. His hand moves to hold my shoulder, his thumb rubbing against my collarbone, as his forehead rests against mine. I move slightly, pressing my lips against his gently.

'Bella,' he sighs and moves his hands into my hair, 'do that again please.'

I smile and push my lips against his again but Edward holds my head, deepening the kiss. I shiver and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him. The action causes the head of his dick to brush against my centre and I gasp at the same time that Edward swears.

'Fuck.' His hands fall to my hips, gripping tightly as he repeats the teasing action, rocking me gently against him. 'Bella, I want you so bad,' his voice trembles, full of desire and I nod my head.

'I can't' he hisses, 'I can't promise slow, not right now, not after so long,' he breathes against my neck, holding me tighter. 'Jesus, I haven't felt you in so long.' His hands move from my waist, and move slowly up my stomach, which tightens at the touch, and over my breast.

'Edward,' I moan and push myself further into him, 'please, fuck me please. _Please.'_

Edward is inside me and within seconds we're a mess of moans, tongues and teeth. He pulls my hair and I bite his neck, licking the sore spot after he curses and calls me a bitch, his bitch. I grip his hair tightly and nip his earlobe, whispering about how good he makes me feel, how perfect he is, how incredible we are. His hands tighten against my hips as he aggressively rocks me, helping me meet him each thrust and my nails scratch against his shoulders as my orgasm builds.

His hand circles around my throat and I grip his wrist, holding him there as he pulls my face forward. His eyes hold me and his grip around my neck tightens just as his tongue clashes against mine. I curse as my body starts to aggressively shudder and my hands fall to his chest, clinging to him in an effort to hold myself up. Edward's hand falls from my neck to my shoulder, he's rough and the grip is tight enough that I know it'll leave a bruise, tight enough that I know he's as lost as I am.

My head falls against his shoulder and Edward lifts me slightly, moving out of me gently before bringing me closer to him. His arms wrap around my back, hugging me tightly as his lips fall to my shoulder, kissing and licking against the raw skin. I shiver under his touch and he whispers about how perfect I am.

I don't have time to even my breathing. Edward's lips fall further down my neck, and my hands meet his hair as his tongue moves across my collarbone. He continues to tell me I'm perfect, that I feel so good, that I make him feel so good.

'I can't wait to have you again.'

He whispers this as he lays my body flat on the ground, hovering over me as his knuckles trace down my ribcage. His thumb pushes into my hipbone and I moan his name, spreading my legs slightly.

'Fuck baby,' his fingertips run across my stomach, meeting my other hipbone, 'look at you.' He crawls down my body and his stomach brushes against me slightly, I moan and try to move closer but Edward only laughs, pushing back slightly.

'Edward please,' I cry.

'Please what?'

'Touch me please, taste me please, fuck,' I gasp as he runs his tongue against my hipbone, 'fuck me, again, please, _please_.'

He insists on taking me in his bed the second time. He easily picks me up from the floor and sits me on the edge of the mattress, pushing my legs open to kneel in front of me. He tells me why as he slowly kisses his way up my thigh.

'I want to see you withering underneath me Isabella, I want to see your back arched and hear your cries of pleasure. I want to see you lost underneath my bed sheets as we give each other head, I want your hair sprawled out and I want to see you cry into my mattress when I make you come. I want to work you until you're so completely wrecked that you have to pass out and then I want to watch you slowly wake as I enter you all over again.'

Edward doesn't let me finish him off before the third time. He curses and pulls my hair. I lick the underside of his dick and when he tries to threaten me I take him as far into my mouth as I can. He splutters and I laugh which causes me to choke. I pull back and laugh louder and Edward sits up, pulling the sheets over his head to meet me halfway down the bed kissing my laughter away.

I plead when I feel his body curl around me from behind. His lips run against the back of my shoulder just as he pushes inside of me, and we both moan when he fills me. We start off slow but I end up begging to be taken faster, harder, deeper. Edward takes my left hand out of his hair and, holding it in his, we trail them across my breasts and down my stomach, eventually letting them settle against my clit. We draw a fast circular route and I come as soon as Edward bites into my shoulder.

Heavy rain wakes me just after six thirty. I'm slumped across Edward's chest, my left hand cupping his throat as my fingers rest against the hair at the nape of his neck. His own hand is wrapped around my arm, holding me against him, and I smile as his grip tightens when I try to slip away. I sit up slightly and curiously trace the black smudges that are freckled across his hand and arm, before using my free hand to untangle him from me.

I collect my clothes and Edward's boxer shorts from the floor and sneak out of the room, easily finding a bathroom a couple of doors down. I throw my hair into a messy top knot and shower quickly, dressing back into my cold, semi wet t-shirt and his shorts, before hanging my jeans and parka over the railing.

I exit and follow the stairs back to the main entrance. I take a guess and turn left, smiling when I walk straight into the kitchen, and quickly head for the refrigerator. It's stocked with fresh fruits and vegetables, so naturally I go for the pizza box that's balancing on top of the Greek yogurt. I take a bottle of water too and position myself and my goods onto the kitchen island.

I've just bitten into my first slice when I hear Edward walking down the staircase. His movements are hurried and I turn slightly in my position, craning my neck to look into the hall. He curses just as he reaches the front door, pausing to fiddle with the zip on his jeans, and I notice that his t-shirt is tucked into his back pocket.

I frown and take another bite of the cold pizza, sliding myself gently across the island to get a clearer view of him.

'Are you late for a date or something?'

My mouth is still full of pizza, so I doubt he's understood my question, but he's stopped his movements so I know he's heard. He looks over his shoulder at me for a couple of seconds before turning completely, one eyebrow raised in question.

'Ew,' I cry as I toss my half eaten slice back into the box, 'is this old?' I wipe my hand against my mouth before asking for clarification, I needed a date of purchase here.

'Edward,' I say when he still doesn't respond, 'why are you looking at me like that?'

He blinks and enters the kitchen slowly, his eyes trained on my bare legs as they swing lazily through the cold air. His fingers skim my legs when he's close enough, gently rubbing circles against my thighs as he opens my legs further, positioning himself between them.

I reach up and run my fingers through his hair before cupping his cheek and turning his face towards mine.

'Edward,' I sigh, 'is-'

'Bella if you ask me about the pizza again I'll throw it in the trash.'

My eyes widen and my mouth snaps shut, instantly worried. Edward laughs gently and looks back down, watching as he traces his fingers up my leg, gripping the edge of his boxer shorts slightly.

'Where are the rest of your clothes?'

'I hung them in the bathroom after I took a shower, they're still wet.'

'I thought that you'd left.' His fingers slip up the leg of the shorts and I gasp, jolting towards him slightly, as he runs them over my slit. Edward smiles and moves his other hand to my shoulder, holding me in place. 'I was leaving to find you so I could bring you right back. Take your shirt off.'

I nod and Edward removes his hand from my shoulder, watching as I pull the material over my head and toss it to the floor. His hand moves back to my shoulder and I grip his wrist, turning it slightly to kiss his pulse point.

'What is this?'

My fingers trace his wrist and arm, pushing slightly on the black marks that seem to be burned into his skin.

'Grease,' he says simply, 'I was helping a friend in La Push rebuild the engine of a '67 Volkswagen last night.'

'That's cool, that you know how to do that.'

'It's what I do Bella,' I look up after he says this, curious, and Edward smirks. 'I co-own a garage.'

'Oh wow,' I smile brightly, 'where? Seattle?'

He shakes his head no and moves his hand to cup my neck, watching me intently, waiting for my reaction.

'Brooklyn.'

My eyes widen and Edward drops his hand from my neck, resting his hands against the island on either side of my body. I lick my bottom lip and look away and Edward's hand immediately finds mine, locking me.

'I'm at NYU,' I say quietly, 'did you know that?'

'Yes.'

My eyes snap to his, watching as he shrugs gently. My eyes start to sting slightly and I blink aggressively, quickly looking down at his hand in mine. I cringe as the guilt tears fall from my eyes and roll down my cheeks.

'Bella?' His hand finds my chin and pulls my face back up to his. 'Fuck, I didn't think you'd cry,' he says, 'I didn't know you could cry.'

I laugh at this and more tears fall down my chin. Edward wipes against them anxiously, and I grip his wrist tightly, stopping him. His eyes meet mine and I smile sadly.

'I'm sorry,' I breathe. 'I hate Forks Edward and I couldn't stay here, I wanted out as soon as I graduated high school. You were, you just… you didn't care, about school, or the future and I guess I thought Forks was it for you. I couldn't let myself get close to you Edward, I couldn't afford a reason to stay here.'

'I'm so sorry I thought those things, because you generally deserve everything and I was so mean to you, pretending that didn't even know you at school. I mean,' I breathe heavily, 'I didn't even thankyou for having Emmett apologise to me, I didn't even make an effort to see-'

We don't make it back to Edward's bedroom the fourth time. He holds me up by my waist as he drags his boxer shorts down my legs and I use my feet to push his jeans down his hips, giggling into his shoulder as he awkwardly tries to kick them off.

My laughter quickly turns to a moan as Edward steps back between my legs, sucking gently on my bottom lip as his fingers slip inside of me. He bites down and I groan, wrapping my arms around his neck and gripping the hair on the back of his head.

'I can't wait to wake up with you in the summer,' he says as he kisses my shoulder, 'to see the sunlight against your skin, high lighting the marks I've left on your neck, your shoulders, the insides of your thighs.'

'I'm going to hold your hand at the farmers markets on Sunday mornings and whisper dirty words in your ear when you're haggling fruit. I'm going to take you to the little cinema on William Street and eat you out as soon as the opening titles begin. I'll meet you at Central Park during your breaks with coffee and we'll read erotic literature out loud to each other.'

'Lean back Bella,' I whimper and fall away from his body, positioning my hands against the island behind me, holding myself up. Edward leans across my body, flicking his tongue against my nipple a few times before wrapping his mouth around it completely. His fingers push deeper into me at the same time and I cry out.

'I'll watch you study on Tuesday nights and let you undress me while you practise your class presentations on me. I'll take you out for dinner on Thursday nights, wherever you want baby girl, and while the waiter is finalising our check, I'll tell you all the filthy things I plan to do with you when we get home.'

Edward pulls his fingers out of me and I push forward, taking him in my hand and positioning him at my entrance. I rub his tip against my wet centre a few times and we both moan. Edward pushes himself inside and my hands pull against his hair, bringing him closer to me.

'On Saturday's,' I say as Edward grips my hips, 'I'm going to make you chocolate chip pancakes.' His mouth meets my neck and he sucks aggressively, I moan and arch my back, still trying to get closer.

'And when you're too full and lazy to move, I'm going to go down on you while you watch a homemade video of the two of us fucking.'

Edward curses and my hands immediately tighten around his neck. He lifts my hips, easily bringing my body tighter against his as he pushes into me faster and harder, over and over.

I come first, crying out his name as my nails scratch against the back of his shoulders, and Edward quickly follows, cursing into my ear and wrapping his arms completely around my waist. I lay my head against his shoulder, panting heavily as Edward lazily kisses a trail up my neck to my ear.

'Forever baby,' he breathes, 'I'm going to make you come over and over, every day of forever.'

I laughed, because I'm so ready to let him.


End file.
